


The Cat

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new resident at 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Posted October, 2015.

  
John: I'm leaving the vials you asked for in the... Sherlock?

Sherlock: Hm?

John: There's a cat in my chair.

Sherlock: *gets up and pets the tabby* Oh, yes. He likes your spot.

John: *deadpanned* My spot? First of all, it isn't my spot. I don't have a spot. I live with Mary now.

Sherlock: *scowling* Ah, yes. How could I forget? The wedding. The sex holiday.

John: *with a terse smile* Yes. That would be the one.

Sherlock:  
  
John:  
  
Sherlock: ... *annoyed* What John?

John: You have a cat!?

Sherlock: Well-

John: You've replaced me with a cat and you're letting it get hair all over my chair!

Sherlock: I thought it wasn't your chair.

John: *throws hands up* Fine. It's getting hair all over the chair.

Sherlock: What would you like me to do? Alter its DNA so it stops growing hair?

John: *walks over and shoos it away*

Sherlock: *shaking his head* Well that wasn't very nice.

John: *eyes narrowed* You're the one that bought a cat and let it roam all over the flat.

Sherlock: I didn't buy-

John: You replaced me with a cat. *sinks back into the chair*

Sherlock: I didn't buy a cat and I didn't replace you.

John: ... *a pause* You stole someone's cat!

Sherlock: *grinning* No. Why on Earth would I do that? ... Okay, well I would. But I haven't. He's just staying for the weekend.

John: You're pet sitting?

Sherlock: She couldn't have left the animal alone for 3 days.

John: Have you really no clients? Are you that bored? Are- wait.

Sherlock: *smile growing*

John: Who's cat is that, Sherlock?

Sherlock: Molly's.

John: *quizzically* And why can't Molly's cat stay with Molly?

Sherlock: He is staying with Molly.

John: *grinning* Should I assume Whiskers over there isn't the only one staying for the weekend? *raises a brow*

Sherlock: *snarls* Oh for heavens sake, John. Yes. Of course. Assume away. As long as it's from your own flat far away from here. *shooing John out the door*

John: Okay. Okay. I'm leaving. *cheekily* You have replaced me.

Sherlock: ... Possibly.

John: Well, at least it's not with that cat. *chuckles*

Sherlock: *rolls his eyes* Bye John! *from the doorway* And his name is Toby!


End file.
